This invention relates to a portable, manual refuse collection device of the type which releasably supports an open ended bag. The refuse is collected in the bag and then disposed of by manually releasing the bag from the refuse collection device. Devices of this type are often used for picking up dog droppings and other pieces of litter which would otherwise be difficult to clean up.
One class of prior art of refuse collection devices can only be used with bags which have been specially designed and constructed for use with such devices. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,214, 3,777,708, 3,786,780, and 3,819,220 are illustrative of this kind of device. It is a significant disadvantage that refuse collection devices of this type cannot be used with standard, commercially available plastic bags.
Other prior art refuse collection devices can use standard bags but suffer various other disadvantages, most notable of which is being of relatively expensive and complex construction. This is particularly disadvantageous in a device of this type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785 shows a collection device which requires a spring biased tensioning device in order to retain the bag, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,483 shows a device which combines bag attachment means with a garden tool.